


Pursuit of Zippo

by Omi_Smith



Series: Pwnyta's Peeps [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Smith/pseuds/Omi_Smith
Summary: The saga of people going out of their way to harass Zippo
Relationships: Zippo Saraf | Charizard & Kreetan Stillwaters | Blastoise, one-sided Archie Lute | Carracosta / Zippo Saraf | Charizard
Series: Pwnyta's Peeps [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459720





	Pursuit of Zippo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pwnyta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pwnyta).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie Lute, a Carracosta with a grudge against Kreetan Stillwaters and an infatuation with Zippo Saraf, searches the depths of the ocean for a Mega Stone to one-up Kreetan with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written: August 11, 2014. No beta.
> 
> Chapter tags: Swearing

The water rose in slow swells, the sun scorching the air above the ocean. Below the surface, a figure drifted, whose sleeves wafted aimlessly around his arms. The figure descended ever deeper, into the cold and dark crags of the ocean, where only the toughest and strongest Water Pokémon dare to dive. All the while, the figure fumes to himself. That _fuckin’ Blastoise_ somehow got his damn hands on a Blastoisinite and has since been gloating to everyone about how _big_ his _fuckin’ gun_ is. Damn it. He isn’t gunna be shown up by some fuckin’ dickweed. He’ll find his _own_ Mega Stone. **No one** shows up Archie!

Damn! Where’s a fuckin’ Lanturn when you need one?! He isn’t even at the bottom of the crag, and he can scarcely see his hand before his face. With a snarl of rage, his fist slams into the crag’s wall beside him. Fissures gape open and massive boulders break away, sinking into the abyss under him. SHIT! FUCK! SHITSHITSHIT — He didn’t know what kind of Pokémon would be found at the bottom of the crag, but images of a pissed off Kyogre flash through his mind. But as he turns to flee, a glint from the crater he created catches his eye. The water around him trembles, and he glances below him. With a swift curse, he snags the glittering object and swims as fast as he can back to shore. He swears he saw someone — or thing! — moving in the darkness.

Shaking the excess seawater from his clothes and hair, Archie finally has stopped long enough to examine his find. A grin stretches across his face. In his hand is a Mega Stone! _HA!_ That fuckin’ Blastoise won’t know what’s coming! His cackling stops abruptly as he realizes that he doesn’t have a clue as to which Mega Stone he has. Well... who does he know that can tell him?

Three days pass before he finally hunts down the Sableye. The fuckin’ crook didn’t say shit ‘till he paid practically a fortune in pearls. Pearls weren’t even a fuckin’ real gem, the bastard! Oh well. He guesses it’s worth it. The Mega Stone is a Charizardite Y. It’s even _better_ than getting his own Mega Stone. He heard that the dickweed’s Charizard buddy doesn’t like the Charizardite X he got from him. Perhaps he can convince the Charizard to ditch the fuckin’ Blastoise for good with it. Archie _still_ wanted to hear him curse. Maybe he curses when getting laid. He looked like a good lay. Grinning, he pockets the Charizardite Y and heads for the nearest bar. He’s got a Charizard to catch.


End file.
